Rearaging Fate
by Katerine Tepes
Summary: What could go wrong when Raven is sent to her Uncle Bruce's house in Gotham City for the rest of the school year?  Nothing right? Guess again there's a teenage boy there, and she thinks he's HOT!  Rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She stood in the bitter coldness watching the sky admiring the beauty that it gave off. Though she shivered as if the coldness was soaking into her skin she still stood there not even thinking about what just happened. Her boyfriend decided to call it quits after a year of dating. She was heartbroken, but she didn't let it show. She was stronger than that; or at least she and everyone else considered her a strong individual. She began to shake because the chilling weather finally got to her. She stopped her strong gaze on the sky and finally thought about what just happened._ How could he do this? A YEAR! A WHOLE DAMN YEAR OF MY LIFE! _ She thought to herself trying to make sense of the situation. He told her that he didn't love her anymore though he did care. She laughed silently at the thought of him still caring.  
>Just minutes after their brake up he was with a beautiful blonde that she had seen on previous occasions around her boyfriend, or now ex-boyfriend. She figured out that he was cheating on her but she never took action against it. She knew why she never stood up to him, she was, or she thought she was in love with him. Never again, never again would she ever let a boy take her as a possession again. She felt tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She switched positions making herself more comfortable and trying to hide her face from the people walking by, it felt as if it was getting red.<br>This is where she always came when something was going wrong, it gave her a beautiful view of the sky, either the sun setting, or the sun rising. She has long violet hair, with amethyst eyes, an hour glass shaped figure a tiny waistline, and very pale skin. Her name is Neveah, but she prefers everyone call her Raven, she is from one of the richest families in California; but her father, is a famous actor with control problems, so she rebels to get back at him, and he always sends her off to some other country for the year as punishment, as of lately he's been trying to marry her off to other people so she wouldn't be his problem anymore, but Raven on the other hands just wants to work on and get cars. Raven is eighteen years old now, when she was sixteen her parents gave her $700,000.00 to go and buy herself a car, but little did they know that she didn't need that money to buy the car of her dreams, so she went to a bank and put that money up, she drives her favorite car, a 2012 Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 Super Snake, blood red with black lightening on it.  
>She is here for several reasons, she had been seeing this guy behind her father's back, while he was trying to set her up with a marriage proposal, and tonight she ended one just before it got started. Her father sent her to her room but she snuck out to meet up with her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now. She really should get back to the house but she can't bring her legs to move. A car pulls up behind her and she turns to see her good friend Karen, or as she likes to be called Bumblebee, she has a thing for yellow and black, go figure. She gets in the car and Karen drives her back to her house, "Broke off another engagement huh?" Karen asked. Raven looked at her and smiled.<br>"Might as well, before they actually get to involved, right?" Raven answered. Karen nodded her head; she pulled up on the back side of Raven's home and let her off. Raven climbed up the wall and into her room. She sat on her bed and watched the inside cameras of her parents talking to each other trying to decide on a punishment for her this time. Where to send her, Switzerland? She wondered. About that time she heard a knock on her door and turned her T.V off and let the person in it was her mother Areulla; Areulla sat on her daughter's bed, "So where are you shipping off to this time?" Raven asked. Areulla looked up to her daughter.  
>"Your father is sending you to your uncle Bruce's in Gotham City; he thinks that sometime away from us might help you." Areulla answered. Raven barely knew her Uncle Bruce, he really wasn't her uncle he was very good friends with her parents and she grew up calling him Uncle, that's how she was introduced to him, he has no children of his own, but has adopted a teenage boy who lost his family in a tragic accident. Raven nodded her head. Her mother left her room and Raven took out her phone and text Karen to have their friend Roy drive her baby to Gotham City for her, and into the Wayne manor's garage. Later that night she woke up to her phone vibrating; it was a text from Roy.<br>_Which baby, you got 7 of them, and why?_ The text said. Raven answered back.  
><em>My Eleanor, that's where my so called parents are sending me to for the rest of the school year, Bee will explain to you.<em> She answered him back. Eleanor was a 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500, she loved that car. She went back to sleep after that.

The next morning she woke up and saw her suitcases were already packed up. She got dressed in her hip hugging jeans and her short tank top shirt; she put her shades on, and climbed into her mother's car. She knew that during the night Roy came and got her car and was on his way to Gotham with it. Her mother drove her to the airport and Raven got out without a word to her mother or her father, she walked up to the check in and waited for them to call her flight on board. She was flying first class as usual. After three hours the plane landed at the airport in Gotham City. She got off and went down and saw all the people greeting loved ones. She sat in a chair and waited until her uncle got there to pick her up, "Raven!" She heard a voice say. She turned toward the sound and saw her uncle there. She walked up to him and gave him a hug, "How have you been Raven?" her uncle asked as he took her suitcase and they walked out of the airport and stepped into his Crysler 350Z. He drove them away from the airport  
>About thirty minutes later they pulled into a driveway that led up to a mansion, in the driveway she saw her blood red Eleanor with a teenager looking over it. She got out and walked up to him. Just as he went to touch it she grabbed his hand and flipped him to the ground. She then stood over him with one leg on each side of his sides, "touch my car and I'll kill you." Raven said. Her Uncle Bruce stood there and watched with amazement.<br>"Raven this is my foster son, Robin, Robin this is my niece Raven." Bruce said, as an elderly man walked out. Raven looked up at the elderly man and knew him to be the butler Alfred.  
>"Mistress Raven, it's so good to see you again." Alfred said. Raven walked up to the old butler that has been with the Wayne family since Bruce was a child.<br>"Hello Alfred, how have you been?" Raven asked. Alfred nodded his head. He handed Raven a drink and then took her bags from Bruce and took them to her room. Raven looked back at the teenager getting up to his feet. Bruce then walked into the manor and but stopped.  
>"Oh Raven is this a friend of yours?" He asked as he pulled a guy out in her view she looked at him and knew it to be Roy. She nodded her head.<br>"Yea that's my friend Roy, I asked him to drive my car up here." Raven answered. Bruce nodded his head and let the guy go. Roy walked out towards Raven.  
>"Girl I'm sorry you have to be here, Bee is already saying that she's going to miss you." Roy said. Raven nodded her head.<br>"I know, Bee gets too attached to people. Just give her a hug for me when you get back to Monterey for me, okay?" Raven asked. Roy nodded his head and gave her a one armed hug as a car pulled up in front of them. The driver got out and standing there was their friend Gar. He ran up and gave Raven a hug.  
>"Hey Rae, I'm sorry you have to be here, you going to come back home for break?" Gar asked. Raven nodded her head. Gar nodded his head and lowered his voice so that only her and Roy could hear him, "I have received for that the dealer is getting a shipment of Corvettes over the winter break." Gar said. Raven's eyes let up at the thought. She nodded her head at him, "next race is three weeks from now." He added and then they went to the car, which was a camero, and took off. Raven watched as they left and then looked at her car and the teenage boy standing beside it.<br>"How did you find her?" He asked. Raven looked at him and then at her car.  
>"It was difficult, but I found her, it took some time too." Raven answered him. He still admired it, "would you like a ride?" Raven asked as she got in. Robin's eyes lit up and he climbed in the car. Raven put the key in the ignition and but the car in first, and they were off. She drove them back into town where they stopped at a coffee shop. They got out and Raven sat the alarm, they walked into the coffee shop and ordered a regular coffee, and an blended mocha. They sat at a table and talked for what seemed like hours.<br>"It's too late to expect dinner now, wanna catch something on the way home?" Robin asked. Raven nodded her head, and they got into her car and Robin gave her directions to a nice restaurant. They sat down and enjoyed a meal together and continued to talk, "do you what school you'll be going to?" Robin asked. Raven shook her head.  
>"No I don't, it will probably the same you're going to." Raven answered before she took a bite of her food. When they were done they sat there and fought over who was going to pay for it, finally they decided that Raven would leave a generous tip, and Robin would pay the check. They walked out to Raven's car where several people were admiring it; they hoped in and sped off towards Wayne manor. When they got there they walked in and Raven went straight to her uncle to ask where she was supposed to go to school the next day, "Uncle Bruce what school did mom and dad sign me up for?" Raven asked. Bruce looked at her from his paperwork.<br>"Well they said that you were to go to Northshore High School, to teach you a lesson." Bruce answered her. Raven was shocked by this; Northshore High was the poor kids school. She knew that Robin was going to Southshore High which was the rich kids school. She was surprised that her parents would send her to Northshore. All well she isn't worried about it; a school was a school. She went upstairs and into her room to get ready for bed. She heard something from down the hall so decided to go investigate it. She walked down to the next door and heard music, she cracked the door a little and peaked in and saw Robin playing a guitar. Raven smiled and watched him for a while. Then she went back to her room and continued to get ready for bed, trying to figure what to wear. She wants to go into fashion design; she makes her own clothes, and has her own style of clothing that she wears. So she looked through her closet to figure out what she could wear that would be intimating to the other students so they'd leave her alone. She decided on her black jeans with her signature black boots, and her black half shirt, that the straps crisscrossed down the back. She laid in the bed and thought about her day so far. She couldn't believe that she let Robin in her car. She never let anyone near her baby. Raven soon fell asleep and her dreams were filled by Robin, she didn't know why; it was quite strange to her.

The next morning Raven woke up and got dressed in her black jeans, her black boots, her black half shirt and put her shades over her head, she put her cell phone in her back pocket of her jeans; she looked at herself in the mirror in her room and was thinking of what to do with her hair, finally she decided on just curling it, she wet it down, put moose in it, and started to curl it into tight ringlets going down her back, then she sprayed hair spray on her hair, and tossed around a bit. Her violet hair was now ringlets cascading down her back, she put her shades back on her head went and grabbed her back and put some cover up on and then went downstairs into the kitchen; when she got there she saw Robin there with Alfred, her uncle wasn't up yet or he had already left, "Good morning, Raven." Robin said. Raven looked at him and smiled.  
>"Good morning Robin." Raven answered. Alfred put a half a grapefruit in front of Raven with a mug of herbal tea; Raven started to eat the grapefruit and drink her herbal tea like she did every morning. Alfred left the kids alone and watched from the butler's pantry at them. He had a feeling that the two of them were going to end up liking each other. Alfred was surprised by Bruce's sudden appearance behind him.<br>"Just watch the kids, Master Bruce; they might start liking each other." Alfred said. Bruce looked out the window and watched as Robin and Raven sat there and talked and laughed at each other. Bruce smiled at the thought, then his friend could quite trying to pawn his daughter off on people she didn't even know. Raven looked at her watch and saw the time.  
>"You want a lift to school?" Raven asked. Robin shook his head.<br>"I always take my bike." He answered as they got up and left the table and walked into the garage where there were a lot of motorcycles surrounding her car. She got in her car and he climbed on a bike and they left to go to school. Raven made the left out of the driveway while Robin turned right out of the drive way. The entire way to the school Raven's thoughts were on Robin. She parked her car and saw a bunch of people dressed in nothing but black and the rest of them were just normal people. She walked into the office to get her schedule.  
>"Can I help you miss?" The woman behind the desk asked of Raven.<br>"Yes I'm new here and am trying to get my schedule." Raven answered. The woman nodded her head.  
>"And your name, my dear?" She asked. Raven thought about what her parents put her under, hopefully Raven.<br>"Raven Roth." She answered. The woman looked through her papers and then pulled the schedule out and handed it to her, "thank you." Raven said. The woman nodded her head. Raven then left the office and was trying to find her room when she bumped into someone, "watch where you're going." Raven said to the woman, she had long reddish-orange hair, and green eyes.  
>"Practice what you preach, bitch." The woman said. Raven's eyes narrowed at the woman for calling her a bitch. She then grabbed her hand and bent her hand until the bones in her wrist could be heard cracking; Raven broke the girl's wrist. She was sent to the office, and the principal sent her back home. Raven drove home to her uncle's mansion. Alfred was surprised to see her back so soon.<br>"Mistress Raven, what has happened?" He asked. Raven looked at him.  
>"I was trying to find my room and this woman bumped into me, I told her to watch where she was going, and she said practice what you preach, bitch, so I broke her wrist." Raven answered. Alfred hung his head down. They could hear laughing in the study so Raven walked back there to see who it was. It was her Uncle Bruce laughing, "Something funny Uncle Bruce?" Raven asked. Bruce just continued to crack up.<br>"I guess your mom and dad are going to have to sign you up for Southshore." Bruce said. Raven then started to laugh. For a different reason apparently, she was laughing because if she did end up going to Southshore than she would be going to school with Robin. Later that day Bruce called Raven's father and told him what happened. Raven's father then said that he would come up with a solution. Bruce agreed and then hung up the phone. Raven was out for a walk on the grounds they had a big enough property; the closet neighbor was like twelve miles away. So she just wondered around the grounds she eventually found herself next to a pond with benches on it. She sat down on the bench and surveyed the water. She was deep in thought she felt someone sit down next to her.  
>"I heard what happened Rae, I'm sorry." A man's voice said. Raven nodded her head.<br>"It's alright Rob." Raven said, "Maybe I'll get to go to Southshore now." Raven said. Robin inched closer to Raven and wrapped his arm around her to keep the chill of the September air off of her. Raven looked at him and smiled. Robin smiled as well; he then closed the few inches between them. Raven leaned her head on his shoulder.  
>Little did the two birds know but they were being watched by Bruce and Alfred, standing in the brush watching softly. Bruce decided there and then to pretend to be Raven's father and enroll her at Southshore so they could be together. Alfred looked at Bruce and smiled widely, he was thrilled to see Robin happy, he hasn't been this happy since he arrived here after his parents' death. Bruce was thrilled to see someone in the manor in love, they deserved it. Bruce remembered plenty of times when he would get a call from Raven telling him what her father was doing; that's why he decided to take her in regardless on if it was supposed to be a punishment or not, it was wrong of her father to try and pawn her off on others. Alfred and Robin agreed, but they never let on to Raven that they knew any of this. Bruce then motioned for Alfred to join him in the manor and leave the birds alone. Bruce walked into his study and called Southshore and pretended to be Raven's father.<br>"Yes I just moved here from Monterey, California, and would like to enroll my daughter in your school." Bruce said.  
><em>"Very well what is your daughter's name, social security number, birthdate, age?" <em>The woman's voice said on the other end. Bruce sat there and gave all the information, that he located on Raven over the computer.  
>Robin led Raven back into the manor holding her hand, they had decided to be steady boyfriend and girlfriend, regardless of if they went to the same school or not. They walked in the manor and upstairs to change for dinner beings they were outside and were probably dirty. They walked down to the dining room where Alfred brought their dinner out Robin and Raven looked around the table, "Alfred where is Bruce?" Robin asked. Alfred looked around the room, unsure of what excuse to give them.<br>"Well, Master Dick, I'm not sure, I'll go and find him." Alfred answered. He served them their plates and took off into Bruce's study, "Master Bruce, the kids are requesting you." Alfred said. Bruce nodded his head and got up and walked towards the dining room. He sat at the head of the table with each of the birds on either side of him.  
>"Bruce Raven and I have some news for you." Robin said. Bruce nodded his head telling him to continue on, "Bruce, Raven and I are going steady." Robin said. Bruce smiled and congratulated them; he was very happy for them.<br>"I have something to tell you Raven." Bruce said. Raven looked at him, "I have received word that your father has enrolled you at Southshore, for the rest of the school year." Bruce said. Raven got a happy look on her face. Robin then smiled softly at her. They continued to eat has a family and then went their separate ways, well Bruce went back to his study, Raven and Robin went for a walk around the grounds again. They continued to talk as they walked. About two hours later they went back into the manor and Raven let Robin into her room to help her design another outfit. Robin thought it was great that she wanted to do fashion design, he would admit that she had some very good designs, that and she had to make her own clothes anyway because her waistline was so small. Raven wanted Robin's help in designing some men's clothing. Robin was all too willing to help her. They sat there and designed until around two in the morning when Robin finally kissed her good night and went to his room next door for bed. Raven put her stuff away and went to bed.

The next morning she got up and couldn't wait until school, she dressed in a long red skirt with black lace over it and a slit up to her hip, a half shirt that the sleeves were off her shoulders. She grabbed her bag and put her cell phone in it and put some cover up on, she then wet her hair and braided it and put her shades over her head. In a couple of weeks it was going to be winter break where she was going to go back to California with the news to her father that she meet someone and thinks she's in love with him, that in get a corvette with her friends, or has their called in cally; crew. She went down the stairs to the kitchen and kissed Robin good morning, she ate half a grapefruit and drank a mug of herbal tea as usual, then her and Robin walked into the garage this time however Robin rode to school with Raven. She parked and Robin led Raven into the office to get her schedule and show her to her classes. They walked out of the office and Robin led to their first class, because they had classes together; so all Raven had to do was to stick with Robin. They sat together in the back of the class. Come their lunch they sat together at a table when some people joined them at the table. A girl with tanned skin and green eyes sat next to Robin, "Oh Robbie poo, I'm so glad that you came back to school, I was hoping that we could go to the prom together." The woman said. Robin looked at her strangely.  
>"That's sweet Kor, but I'm already seeing someone." Robin said. The woman then noticed Raven sitting beside him and their hands together.<br>"Oh, Robin, who is your friend?" the woman said. Robin looked to Raven.  
>"Kori this is my girlfriend Raven, Raven my friend Kori." Robin made the introductions. This woman Kori did not like the idea that this girl was Robin's girlfriend; she was enraged that he passed over her model like body for this pale excuse for a woman. Raven looked over at the other people at the table, "oh where are my manners? Raven this is my best friend Victor, and our friends Blake, Terra, and Terra's twin sister Sarnia." Robin said. Raven said hi to all of them; and they greeted her warmly, well all of them except for Kori, she didn't like Raven at all. Raven got up and told Robin that she would be right back; that she was going to get some water; she asked if anyone wanted anything else. While she was standing in line she was minding her own business when Kori walked up to her.<br>"I bet you think that your so cute don't you?" Kori said. Raven just looked at her and then looked around.  
>"No why?" Raven said nicely.<br>"You can't have him; he's mine and has been since high school years started." Kori said. Raven just looked at her strangely.  
>"If he doesn't want you then you can't have him, Kori." Raven said still trying to remain sweet. At that point Kori punched her; Raven fell back onto the floor because she was caught by surprise. Victor saw this and motioned at Robin, he turned to see Kori on top of Raven hitting her. Just as he got up to walk over there Raven rolled Kori off of her and started to hit her as back, only thing is Raven took martial arts classes and was a black belt, and Kori was not. Robin ran over and pulled Raven off of Kori.<br>"What happened?" Robin asked. Kori stood up.  
>"I walked over her to be nice and she hit me." Kori said. Raven looked at her evilly. Robin looked at her, Raven shook her head.<br>"That's not true Robin, I was minding my own business and she told me that I can't have you, that you've been her's since high school years started. I told her that if he doesn't want her than she can't have you. Then she hit me." Raven explained. Robin looked at Kori in disbelief.  
>"Kori how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to be your boyfriend, I just want to be you friend." Robin said firmly. He led Raven away from Kori and back to their table. Terra and her sister Sarnia was using napkins to whip the blood off of Raven's pretty face. Robin then led Raven to the nurse's office to make sure she was alright. The entire time he didn't leave her side. The nurse said that she would be alright, and to take her home. Robin nodded his head and led Raven to her car.<br>"Robin I'm fine trust me, I don't have to go home." Raven said. Robin looked at her strangely. He kissed her head and they walked back into the school and towards their next class. Again they sat in the back and were holding hands.

When classes let out at the end of their day Raven drove back to Wayne manor where they ran upstairs and Raven dropped her bag off and went out to the pond and sat on the bench, she was thinking of winter break and what happened today at school. Unlike last night Robin didn't come out to sit with her, she sat out there alone, Robin already told her that he and Victor were going to the gym to workout. So Raven called Terra and her sister to see if they wanted to go shopping. Which they did so she took her Uncle's car to go and pick them up and they went to the mall and just about bought the entire mall. But Raven had to make a pit stop to pick up more materials for her designs. Terra and her sister Sarnia, who likes to go by Jinx, were surprised that she did designs and sewed them together in her spare time. She explained that she had to because clothes to buy in stores were all too big for her; even the size small. She took them home after catching a quick dinner and movie and then went home herself. She then went to bed before anyone could say anything to her.

Three weeks later and it was winter break, Raven was at her home in California with her parents, but spent most of her time at the garage with Bee, Roy, Gar and the twins. They were planning their visit to the dealer to get the corvettes. Tonight was the night they went to get them, they were dressed in all black with masks on, they all knew their part in the job, Bee and Raven would take out the security cameras and grabbed the keys to each one when they decided which color they wanted. But Raven saw a Seleen sitting there, and it just screamed at her to take; so instead of the corvette she grabbed the keys to the Seleen, she jumped in and they took off to the garage before the cops could get there. Bee parked her yellow corvette in the back of the garage and got out. She then rounded on Raven, "what was that?" Bee asked of her. Raven looked at her and then to the car she got. Bee looked at the car and saw how beautiful it was, "It is a beautiful car." Bee said. Raven nodded her head and knew that she was off the hook now. They changed and Bee went into the office. Raven went to Gar.  
>"Gar, I want tags for that Seleen proto, and have driven to Wayne manor after the design." Raven said. Gar nodded his head.<br>"What type of design do you want on her?" Gar asked. Raven stood there and thought about it. It was blood red and would look amazing with a black raven on it, or a robin, or both.  
>"I want a black raven on one side, and a robin on the other." Raven said. She then walked out and got into her car and drove back to her parents' home. It never was home for her, her home was the garage. She has known Bee and Roy for years, and Gar and the twin for just a couple of years. When she learned of the garage and no one using it she bought it and set it up for them as a present. Now it was time for her to go and tell her parents that she found the one; that's going to be a lot of fun. She walked in the front door and found her mom and dad in the sitting room, "mom dad, I have something to tell you." Raven said. Areulla looked at her husband, who looked back at her.<br>"Oh no, you're pregnant." Her father cried out. Raven was so shocked by this sentence it took her a minute to deny it.  
>"No I'm not pregnant, but I have fallen in love with a man." Raven said. Her father stopped his ranting and looked at her.<br>"You have?" Her father asked. Raven nodded her head, and her father was so amazed that she said those words; if he could get her married to him then she would no longer be his problem. Areulla stood up from her seat and walked over and hugged her daughter.  
>"That's great hun, isn't it dear?" Areulla said. Raven's father looked at her and nodded his head.<br>"Yes of course it is." He said. Raven then went upstairs and couldn't wait until she got back to Gotham, back to Robin. She laid on her bed and listened to her mother yelling at her father about his reaction of what Raven said. Raven couldn't handle this, so she snuck out and drove her car to the garage; when she walked into the garage everyone wasn't shocked about her being there again, they knew that that was when her parents were fighting; they just hand her a tool to whatever they were doing and she would help them. Then they would eventually fall asleep and continue on in the morning.  
>"I should have just got a hotel room instead of staying with them." Raven said to Bee. Karen nodded her head softly and continued to design her corvette. Raven went back to designing her new car, so that they could get the plates for it and have it brought to Gotham City for her. She had two more days until she went back to Gotham, and back to school, and Robin. All she could think about was him anymore.<p>

The next week she was back in Gotham City with Robin, and she was happy to see him again; she had created some outfits for him and asked him to wear them to school and he obliged all too willingly. He loved her designs; he thought that they were the greatest. That night Raven sat with Robin and her Uncle Bruce at the dining room eating their dinner that Alfred fixed them, then it was up to their rooms; even though lately Robin has been sleeping in Raven's room and vise versa; they would fall asleep in each other's embrace, peacefully sleeping, and then get up and go and get dressed. Raven is sure that she has Robin's heart, and she knows that he has hers. School has gotten better since Kori has figured out that Robin isn't hers. She has actually made a point to get to know Raven. Kori isn't so bad now that she isn't trying to get rid of Raven as Robin's girlfriend.  
>Raven is in her class waiting for Robin he decided to drive himself on his bike, she is wearing her forest green short dress, she is thinking of asking her Uncle Bruce if they can throw a huge ball for her birthday, she has a design for a ball gown and wants to make it before anyone else gets the design. She'll ask him when she gets out of classes today. Robin finally shows up in class and kisses her on the cheek, "Victor and I are going to the mall today do you and the girls wanna join us?" Robin asked her. Raven looked up front where Terra was and she nodded her head, so Raven looked back at Robin and nodded her head in agreement. When the classes were over they all got in their respect cars and headed to the mall, Raven sent a text to her Uncle Bruce and asked if they could throw a ball for her birthday. He sent a text and said yea, no problem. Raven was thrilled, so she had to stop at the craft store and get the material for the gown. She wanted it made of satin, she love the feel of satin against her skin.<br>She separated herself from the group and went to the store to get the satin she was going to need; she wasn't sure what color to get, but looked at it all that they had, she decided on a two sided color satin, that was light blue on one side and dark blue on the other side. She got a zipper to put in it, and some white lace to cover it with. She paid for the items and asked that they be shipped to Wayne manor for her, the cashier agreed she then went and caught up with the group when she caught up with them she saw a blonde bimbo flirting with Robin, she was furious about it, she walked up to the woman and slipped her full across the face, "Come near my man again and I'll break your wrist sweet heart." Raven said. The woman ran back to another group of girls and one looked familiar it was the one who's wrist she broke on her first day Northshore, the red head looked at her and they all ran away. Raven looked back at Robin who smiled in awe at her. Raven smiled at him and they continued to walk through the mall. Raven told Robin about the ball for her birthday so he ran and got a fitted for a tuxedo; she told the rest of the group and they went to pick out dresses, and Victor went with Robin to get fitted for a tuxedo. Raven with the girls into a formal dress shop. All of them tried things on except Raven who knew that even their smallest size would be too big for her.  
>Later on when Raven was back at home Robin was in her room with her talking while she worked on her gown. Robin wondered if she ever had to buy patterns for her designs, but figured he was better off not asking, he didn't need to her going off about something he didn't understand. Raven never had to buy patterns though, once she got a design she got it right on material, and she has gotten so good with it, it only takes her a few days with a gown she wasn't sure though. So she figured she would get a head start on it just in case. She didn't have to take her measurements she knew them by heart by now. She actually couldn't wait until her birthday this year. Raven was talking to Robin while making the gown, which was no trouble for her she was always talking to her maid when sewing her clothes. There was a knock on her door and she said come in. The door opened and in came Alfred, "I brought you kids some drinks and snacks." Alfred said as he sat them on her table. They smiled and said thank you and Alfred walked out of the room. They went back to talking and Raven putting her dress together. She was hoping that when she was done she would have enough material to make a sash to go with it. At two in the morning they put her stuff up and they laid in bed asleep in each other's embrace.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been a three months since Raven's birthday fiasco, she wasn't all that worried about it. She stayed in Gotham City they have three months until the end of the school year, and Valentine's day is coming up. Robin is trying to think of something special to do for Raven on that day, he knows how much he loves her so he asked Bruce for some advice on what to do.

Right now Bruce and Robin are sitting in Bruce's study talking about what Robin should do, "Do you love her, son?" Bruce asked. Robin nodded his head. "With all my heart Bruce." Robin replied. Bruce sat there and thought about it for a while, he knows what he would do, but Robin was still young, he wasn't sure if Robin would be willing to do it though.

"Well Robin can I tell you what I would do, and then you think about it?" Bruce asked. Robin nodded his head, "Alright I would go and buy her something nice, now me personally if I loved a woman as much as I think you love Raven, I would buy her an engagement ring and propose to her before it's too late, but, yet again that's up to you, son." Bruce said. Robin said there and thought about him and Raven married, they were both rich and didn't have to worry about things financially, and he did love Raven with all his heart.

"Bruce I think your right, I'm going to go and get her a ring and propose to her, but how can I make the proposal so special?" Robin asked. Bruce thought about it. "Who is her favorite artist?" Bruce asked. Robin thought they both like the same kind of music, they were both country, with some rock in it. "We both like the same artists." Robin said. Bruce nodded his head.

"Pick one that will mean a lot to her, and have him go to where ever your planning on doing and sing to her, and when he's done have him tell her that you have something to ask her, when she looks at you; look deep into her amethyst eyes, so deep that you're almost lost in them, tell her what she means to you and slip the ring on her finger and ask her to be your wife." Bruce said. Robin smiled.

"That's a good idea Bruce thank you so much." Robin said as he got up and went to his bike to go to the jewelry store and buy her a beautiful engagement ring. He stood there looking at all the rings, he had a specific one in mind for her, he wanted the band to be a raven and a robin circling the diamond and their beaks touching like a kiss; and he wanted it to be white gold. He looked for the right diamond to have put in it. The jeweler he went to was a personal friend of the Wayne family.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, how can I help you?" The jeweler asked. Robin kept looking at the different cut diamonds, the different color of jewels that he could have put in the ring.

"Hello Bert, I'm looking to have a ring made, I want the band custom made with a raven and a robin circling a diamond with their beaks touching like a kiss, and I want white gold." Robin said. The jeweler nodded his head. "Okay have you decided on what cut diamond, any color gems to have on it." Bert asked. Robin kept looking at it. "I want a diamond shaped like a heart, with a garnet in the robin's eye, and a onyx in the raven's eye." Robin answered. Bert nodded his head.

"Do you know her ring size?" Bert asked as he wrote all this down. Robin looked at him strangely. "How do you know that it's for her?" He asked. Bert gave a wicked smile, and showed a picture of a car with a raven on one side and a robin on the other about ready to meet in a kiss. Robin nodded his head, "her ring size is a five, and I want it as pure as you can make it." Robin added. Bert nodded his head.

"It'll be ready within three days Mr. Wayne." Bert said. Robin smiled and said thank you and walked out. Bert knew that when the ring was made that he would get paid richly for the ring. Robin walked out of the jewelers and got on his bike and was thinking of what artist to sing to her. He was thinking along the lines of country so it would be more romantic. Then it hit him, her absolute country artist was Toby Keith. He stopped his bike in a parking spot and dialed a number.

_"Hello?" _A voice said on the other end.

"Hello, my name is Richard Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne I'm planning on proposing to my girlfriend on Valentine's Day and would like Toby Keith to sing to her first, she loves him." Robin said. There was a silence on the other end of the line followed by a click. They hung up. Robin then called Bruce.  
><em>"Yea son?"<em> Bruce's voice said.

"Bruce you're not going to believe this; I just called Toby Keith's manager and explained what I wanted him to do and he hung up on me." Robin said. There was a silence on the other end. _"What? Did you use the Wayne name?"_ Bruce asked. "Yea I sure did." Robin said. _"I'll take care of it; where are you planning on taking her?"_ Bruce asked. "Thanks Bruce and I'm going to ask her to meet me at the pond on the property." Robin answered.

_"Okay I'll take care of it, son." _Bruce said. Robin then hung up the phone and went to the store to get some of the things he would need for Valentine's Day. He then headed home. When he got there he took out a piece of paper and wrote a note to Raven:

_My Dearest Love,_

_I ask that you meet me at the pond on the bench on our property I have something to show you; as well as something to ask you there. Please meet me there at 8:00 in the evening. I love you always._

_Forever your love,_

_Richard Wayne_

He placed it in an envelope and scribbled her name on the envelope, on the morning of Valentine's Day he'll give it to Alfred and ask him to give it to her for him. He knew that Alfred would give it to her if he asked. Alfred liked the idea of him and Raven being together. Robin then laid back on the bed and thought about Valentine's Day, and hoping for a yes from Raven.

Raven was in her room trying to think of what to get Robin for Valentine's Day while thinking she always works on outfits, she is not going to follow in her father's footsteps and be an actor, or her mothers and be a doctor, she is going into fashion design and will be a as famous as Vera Wang she hopes on day. She loves Robin but she's not sure if they will survive past high school. She prays that they will; she loves Robin with all her heart, but she's not sure if he loves her. Robin and her Uncle Bruce support her in wanting to be a fashion designer; hopefully she'll be as good as some of the great ones.

Valentine's Day morning finally arrived and Robin gave the letter to Alfred to give to Raven before he left to go and get her ring. He arrived at the jewelers and inspected the ring that Bert had created. It was just as he envisioned. He was more than happy to pay for the ring. He walked out and started to head back to the house. He would have a little picnic set up by the pond for them and have Toby Keith sing to her and then he would ask her to marry him. He went out to the pond to set the scene for tonight it took him and Alfred together three hours to set the scene. At eight o clock on the dot Raven walked onto the scene, she was in awe at it. Robin walked up to her and grasped her hand with his and led her onto the blanket, "Happy Valentine's Day Rae." Robin said. Raven smiled sweetly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Robin." Raven said. Robin then looked into her eyes.

"I have a surprise for you, Rae" Robin said and at that time someone will walked out from behind the screen and into the light, Raven's eyes got huge and she looked at Robin excitedly. At which time Toby Keith began to sing to her, he sang 'God Love Her' Raven loved it and watched admirably. "Raven Roth, Robin asked me to come here to sing to you and to let you know that he wants to ask you something." Toby said when the song was over. Raven looked from Toby to Robin. Robin grasped a hold of her hand; and looked directly in her eyes.

"Raven I want to ask you something, but first I must tell you what you mean to me. You are my world, when you are not around me I have nothing but clouds and rain around me, you are my sun that keeps them away, you light my way in life and I love you with all my heart." He started to slip the ring on her finger, "Rae will you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honor of marrying me?" Robin said at which point Raven looked down at her finger and saw the raven and the robin circling a heart shaped diamond their beaks touching in a kiss. Raven had tears in her eyes.

"Yes Robin I'll marry you." Raven said. At which point their lips touched together in a kiss. Robin was so happy that Raven said yes, they were now engaged. They got up and said thank you to Toby Keith and then they headed back toward the mansion to tell Alfred and Bruce. They ran into the study and the both of them were there almost like they were waiting. "Dad, Alfred Raven and I are getting married." Robin said. Both Alfred and Bruce had a look of excitement on their faces. They both hugged Raven and shook Robin's hand as congratulations. Bruce asked them that he pay for everything; they started to decline; but Bruce egged it on, giving them some kind of speech.

"Raven, Robin, I have a feeling that I'll never be getting married, please at least let me do this, let me live a wedding through you, Robin, Raven, please I would be honored to pay for everything." Bruce said. After that Robin looked at Raven who smiled and nodded her head. "Alright Dad, you can pay for everything." Robin said. Bruce got a smile on his face then looked to Raven, "I assume you'll want to design and make your gown?" He asked. Raven nodded her head. All her life she has had a certain design for her wedding gown, and her brides maids and maid of honor dresses.

"I have to go call Bee." Raven said. She took off at a run to get her cell phone. There was no doubt that Bee would be her maid of honor. Bee had always been there for her when she needed someone. _"Hello?" _Bee's voice came on the phone. "Bee, it's Rae, your not going to believe this." Raven said.

"What's up Rae?" Bee asked. Rae got a huge smile on her face. "I'm getting married." Raven said. Raven could hear a screech from the other end of the phone. "Oh my Rae that's great." Bee finally calmed down enough to say. Raven heard a noise at her door. "I gotta go Bee, someone's at the door; I'll call ya later with more details." She added and hung up the phone and opened her down.

Standing there was Robin with the crew from school. She let them in her room and they walked to the 'parlor' in her room and sat and started talking about this and that. Even Kori was there sitting next to Robin trying to make him pay attention to her; but Robin's eyes were only on Raven. Cy was able to tell there was something that his friends wanted to tell them. "Okay Rob, Rae, what's up?" Cy asked. The group turned their attention back to Robin and Raven. Robin and Raven walked up infront of the group.

"Guys, Rae and I are going to get marry." Robin said. Everyone was completely surprised. Knocks could be heard downstairs; Robin walked out of the room and downstairs to see who it was. Alfred opened the door and then was flown back. Robin ran down the rest of the stairs and glanced and saw Raven's father walking in.

Robin ran up to him and tried to stop him, but Robin to was trown against a wall, but he got up and ran up the stairs while Raven's father searched the manison's lower levels. Robin ran into Raven's room breathless. Raven walked up to him concerened. "Robin what's wrong?" Raven asked frantic. "Your father's back." Robin answered. He then looked to their friends. "You guys should leave sneak out of the window and down the wall." Robin said. They all looked at each other.

At that time Raven's bedroom door started to bang trying to get open. Robin looked back at their friends. "Come on you guys, you need to get out of here." Robin said. He shut and baracded the parlor door shut. Their friends stayed right where they were. Robin looked at them. "We are staying here." Cy whispeared. Everyone else nodded; everyone except for Kori she was no where to be seen.


End file.
